Skin Deep
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome's poor family worked for the Inu Clan. Kagome would daydream about the prince son Inuyasha but her mother reminded her they were from different worlds and neither brother cared about her. Soon she is sent off to study, but when she comes back Inuyasha is getting married and Sesshomaru is not about to let her ruin things, but soon he is the one falling for her. Sess/Kag


Due to spacing issues and the fact that I can't keep track of my work, I am posting all my work. I will try to update them quickly all while fixing and updating my old ones.

PLEASE ADD ME ON FB for news and update: Onlyaftermidnight.

* * *

The Inutashios always threw the best parties. Their family was modern day royalty, of course, Lord Inutashio was a king to those of their kind. The Tashio's were demons and the most well regarded and most feared.

The father was well over 1200 years old and thus, wise and very, very, very rich. They owned much land, many businesses and worked closely with the government as well.  
They were close-knit and well guarded. It was almost impossible to get a job with them if you were not of demon blood.

But her mother was hired almost right away; Kagome had been eight at the time. Kagome's family ran the oldest shrine in Tokyo but it wasn't enough, and so during the week her and Kagome would live in a little cottage to the back of the Tashio property where her mother would work. She did all kinds of odd things. Gardening, cleaning the wash, washing the cars and Kagome favorite, brushing the horses. Her grandfather and brother would stay behind and man the shrine in their steed.

The family paid well though Kagome knew not about such things.

"Kagome" Her mother whispered with her white coat in hand "Kagome come along dear,"

Kagome was on a tree limb trying to see over the rock wall to the grand party that was going on. It was Friday "One-second mother,"

Lord Tashio had two sons, Lord Inuyasha, the youngest and a half breed and Sesshomaru the oldest and a full-fledged demon and the next in line to take to the head of the house. Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha, in human years he was here age 14. Then her eyes found the eldest son, in human years he was 18.

She had gotten to be friends with Inuyasha; she stayed clear of Sesshomaru.

The first time they met her mother had been apologetic, telling Lord Toga she had not meant for Kagome to wander off, but he quickly dismissed her and told her that anytime the two wanted to play was fine and to allow her.

Some days they played. Some days she was far too busy other days he was far too busy, but at the end of the day they were friends, and soon Kagome hated leaving on the weekends. Her mother watched as Kagome soon started to fall for the half breed prince and at first, it didn't worry her, but now, now it started to.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha twisted and turned and then his eyes landed on a girl. She was tall and had black hair and creamy skin "Kikyo" Kagome whispered.

Kikyo bowed, and Inuyasha bowed back.

Her childhood crush had fallen in love with another.

Kagome bit her lip.

"Kagome come down, we must go," Her mother walked up "Come down from that tree."

Kagome looked down, and her mother could see the sadness in her eyes.

"They live in a different world than us my dear."

Kagome turned to look at the party, the music started, and he danced with her.

"Just a few more minutes mother?"

"Hai Kagome then come I will be waiting."

Her mother walked off, and Kagome took the note out of her pocket. She would be leaving soon to study she would be leaving this weekend and had not had the change to tell Inuyasha, and she didn't want to leave him till she did. Kagome climb down the tree and made a mad dash to the house and snuck up to his room. She slowly opened the door and peeked in, making sure no maids were about. She snuck in, and she looked around,

"Miko"

Kagome jumped as Sesshomaru came from his brothers closet "Sesshomaru!" She breathed. He always called her that because she came from a shrine.

"Hai?" She said unnerved with a slight bow.

"Why are you here?"

She tucked the note behind her "I um, I-

He blinked at her "You have fallen for my brother have you not?"

She blushed "It's not, it's not that!"

"Foolish girl,"

"I am not foolish! I just came to leave him a note!"

Sesshomaru put his hand out "Leave it with me I shall give it to him."

She backed up "No,"

He rose an eyebrow "No, afraid Miko?"

"I just, I mean, I'm leaving."

"It is Friday is it not?"

"I mean I'm leaving, leaving."

"I was not aware your mother was taking leave."

"She not, I am, I mean she is sending me away."

"Wise woman, all your pining for the half breed is most annoying,"

Her brows drew together "I don't do that" She sulked,

"You do, and you waste your time he is seeing another."

She turned from him "I know that" She snapped. Her hair high in a ponytail and her overalls dirty from climbing a tree, she knew she must have looked like a scared child to him "Just, will you just tell him I am leaving, and it will be a while till I come back."

"Where are you going?" He asked as if he cared.

"Paris, for school."

"My father must pay your mother well."

She turned "I am going to intern with my aunt thank you very much!" She snapped at him before turning back around and stomping to the door.

"Perhaps you will learn some fashion sense while you are away."

Her hand went hard on the nob "Yeah well maybe you will learn some manners" She yanked the door opened and stomped out of the room, note still in hand.

Sesshomaru walked out with a smug smirk on his face "Do bring me back a prize Miko."

He heard her groan loudly from all the way down the hall.

"Was that Kagome?" His father came to stand next to him,

"Hn"

"What did she want, she sounded angry."

"She is leaving, she came to tell the half breed but was greeted to my person instead."

"Oh well, I see."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father. His father put a hand on his son's shoulder "I will tell Inuyasha."

"Do as you please."

Sesshomaru walked back to the party uncaring that she was gone and judging by the simple nod Inuyasha gave his father as he danced with Kikyo, it seemed he to was uncaring.

Kagome boarded a plane the very next day. Inuyasha did not come to see her off. She took his pitcher with her anyway.


End file.
